Some one who understands
by Bluebird Rain
Summary: Its almost been a full year since Annie was found out. It's been Erin and Levi and now its time for them to add to the squad. One of the Cadets takes interest in Erin and proves to be not who everyone thinks. Can she be trused? More importantly can she understand and except who Erin is?


**Erin P.O.V- **

It had been almost a full year since I joined the Scout regiment and the incidents involving Annie took place. Since then it was just Captain Levi and I in our squad and today new recruits would be joining us. Captain Levi would choose thee recruits to join his squad; the ones he thought could hold the title Elite. It would be interesting to see how many recruits would make the cut and how many he would actually choose to join.

I was sitting at one of the wooden tables slowly eating my breakfast and didn't hear the door open. The silence that filled the dining hall was broken by footsteps and a chair being pulled out from under the table. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Captain Levi. He had slept in today like he had been for the past week. We weren't ready for today because no matter how hard we both tried the past would still come back to us.

"You need to be ready in 10." Levi ordered

I nodded my head and began to eat faster. Once I was finished I stopped by my room to get my green Scout regiment cloak and then went and got my horse ready. I didn't have to wait to long for Captain Levi to come out and ready his horse too.

"Captain, do we need to bring our 3DMG's?" I asked

Captain Levi shook his head, "Erwin said that he would have some there for us."

"That's convenient."

"Yes it is brat since you and I will be watching them train." Levi replied bitterly

We stayed quiet all the way to where the Cadets where trained. As we tied our horses to the trough, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a group of people over by the mess hall. I fully turned to see what was going on and say two boys and a girl talking to Shadis. The girl had long brown hair that fell below her shoulders and she was waving her arms angrily. The boy across from her had dirty blonde hair and was glaring at her. The boy standing next to her looked nervous. The entire group had 3DMG's.

Levi 'tched' when he saw what was going on and even though he was probably annoyed just watching the situation; he walked right over to Shadis and the three Cadets.

"Listen! John shouldn't have been there!" The boy next to the girl growled

"Hmm. Is that true John?" Shadis asked

The blondie, John, hung his head and then muttered a curse under his breath. The girl took his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Kathrine!" The boy yelled

"Stay out of everyone's business asshole!" She snarled

Shadis sighed, but didn't intervene, he then turned towards us. He looked at me then at Levi and then back at the trio.

"Hello Captain Levi, Erin. I would like to introduce you to John, Oliver and Kathrine." Shadis motioned towards the three, "Cadets!"

The trio immediately made a straight line and saluted. Captain Levi nodded his head and they relaxed.

"This is Captain Levi and Erin Yeager." Shadis introduced

"Hello." John said

Oliver gulped, "H- hello. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Kathrin said with a slight smirk, "Sir I was wondering if I could help some of the other Cadets with setting up dinner?"

Shadis gave Kathrin a funny look then nodded his head. Kathrin gave Shadis a quick smile then turned to leave. As she was walking away she looked back and our eyes connected. I was a little shocked and was about to turn away but the emotion in her eyes held mine. The caramel orbs were filled with curiosity and interest. I had to try really hard not to blush at the intensity of her gaze.

"Erin!" Captain Levi's voice pulled me back from her gaze.

"Yes sir?"

"We need to get our 3DMG's, so move it." Levi snapped

I followed after him, leaving Shadis with the two boys. We walked passed the mess hall and straight passed the trainee barracks to the same center I stood the night other cadets and I got to choose which regiment we wanted to be in. Standing on the stage was Erwin, Mikasa, Armin and Hanji. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion but stopped when they spotted us.

Armin and Mikasa smiled and gave me a wave. I smiled back at them and was about to ask about what they were talking about, but Levi beat me to it.

"So what is all the fuss about? Is there some shitty cadets this year?"

Hanji looked down at the ground then looked up with an incredibly serious expression, "No but there is talk about one of the Cadets. Apparently her father and mother agreed to let her go thought the training but are going to pull her out before she can choose which regiment to join."

I stared at Hanji in astonishment, "Why would they do that? If they let her become a cadet, why pull her out now?"

"Business and religion. Her father is a follower of the church. Her mother on the other hand isn't and so they compromised." Erwin explained

"But why does business have anything to do with it?" I asked

"He's a business man, an Aristocrat who has a partnership with the military police and church. If she got to decide which regiment to go to then it would most likely be the Scout regiment and her father would be questioned by his partners." Armin explained

I nodded my head in understanding then wondered who the cadet was.

"Who is she?" Captain Levi asked beating me to the questioned again

"Kathrin Louis Grey." Hanji replied

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I really hope that you liked the first chapter!<strong>

**I would love it if you commented!**

**Seey you all soon!**


End file.
